


No sugar, please

by Tashilover



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gross, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can make a perfect cup of tea. No matter what. Based off a prompt in the XXV Sherlock kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No sugar, please

Sometimes John tries to fail.

He doesn't bother with writing the information down because he's afraid someone will find his theories. He certainly doesn't want to find out what his sister will do to him when/if she reads what he has done to her tea.

Such as follows: Grounded spiders. Dirt. Chopped up earthworms. Toilet water. Two week old tea bags. Weeds. Rotten tomatoes.

Once in his younger days, John had the nerve of actually _urinating_ into one cup. Despite that, the tea came out perfect, hot, and not at all tasting like piss.

Once, just once, instead of trying to ruin his tea, John made an effort to brew the best tea he could make. He wanted to see if his actions would take an opposite affect.

He didn't brew 'a' cup of tea.

John ended up brewing 'the' cup of tea.

Tea so fucking good he nearly cried. It took nearly two weeks for his tastebuds to forget how his tea tasted like. Two weeks of nearly spitting out inferior tasting tea made by his mum, grandfather, and his favorite cafe. He made a vow never to make such an effort again, afraid he'll ruin himself.

He doesn't understand how it works, or why. Sometimes he doesn't even need tea leaves- as long as he has water and some kind of organic material, tea will never be far from his reach.

"Mmmm..." Sherlock hums as he takes a deep sip from his beverage made solely of breadcrumbs and an old orange skin. "This is perfect."

"I know," says John, taking no pride at all.


End file.
